


Shower Sex Works Best With Two

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Team Free Will, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, trying to have a threesome in a relatively average sized motel shower with three men who aren’t exactly tiny maybe hadn’t been the brightest idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Sex Works Best With Two

In retrospect, trying to have a threesome in a relatively average sized motel shower with three men who aren’t exactly tiny maybe hadn’t been the brightest idea, Sam thinks, as he awkwardly kisses Castiel, bodies twisted around each other.    
  
Dean stands behind Cas, chest to back, right under the spray of hot water that doesn’t quite reach Sam. His has his hand curled around Cas’ dick, who is making small mewling noises into Sam’s mouth. His hands itch to touch Dean and he reaches forward instinctually, body already moving around Cas to get to his brother.   
  
And it’s in that moment that Sam loses his balance and crashes through the shower curtain onto the floor, arms wind milling wildly. He hears a smack and thinks he might have hit either Cas or Dean before he tumbles to the ground, followed by an ominous ripping sound and he lands, hitting his right shoulder hard on the tiled floor.   
  
“Oh, fuck,” he curses, because that really fucking hurt.   
  
He flops onto his back, glowering at the ceiling.   
  
Sam feels something kick at his feet and looks over at the shower. Huh, Sam thinks. His feet are hanging over the edge of the bathtub, the lip cutting into the back of his knees. The way he looks, splayed out across the bathroom floor, limbs sprawled haphazardly, probably looks ridiculously funny. The image is not helped by the pink, floral shower curtain wrapped around him like a second skin.   
  
Almost as if on cue, Dean starts laughing. Sam glares up at him. Of course the fucking bastard is laughing.   
  
Dean tries to catch his breath, wheezing out, “Would the pair of you like some alone time, princess?” He gestures wildly at the shower curtain and immediately dissolves into helpless giggles.   
  
Sam ignores him and looks over at Cas, who appears completely unmoved by the sudden turn in events, standing and watching, but Sam can see the amused glint in his eyes.   
  
Sam goes to unwind the shower curtain and stand up, stopping when he feels a painful twinge in his shoulder. “Fuck, my shoulder.”   
  
“Would you like me to kiss it better?” Castiel deadpans and Sam looks up, slightly taken aback. “Or would you prefer,” he continues, “that I distracted you with oral sex?”   
  
Beside him, Dean’s laughter stutters to a standstill.   
  
Sam and Dean just stare at Castiel, not really sure what to make of his straightforwardness.   
  
It’s Dean who breaks the silence. “What about me?” Dean whines. “The fucker backhanded me across the cheek!” He points an accusing finger at Sam. He looks at Dean’s cheek and sure enough, sees the offending mark, nothing more than a red blush.   
  
Sam snorts. “And you call  _me_  the princess?” Dean glowers at him.   
  
Cas sighs, and Sam can easily imagine him saying, “Now, now, children...” Sam stifles a giggle at the image. Instead, Castiel clambers out of the shower, wet, naked muscles rippling obscenely, and makes his way to the bathroom door.   
  
“How about,” he begins to say, “we try this again? Perhaps on the bed, like I had recommended, Dean?”   
  
He opens the door and walks out into the bedroom, calling out as he goes, “And if the pair of you don’t hurry up, I  _will_  start without you.”


End file.
